Ma Vie de Faucheuse
by LifeWatcher
Summary: GR Fiction! Les choses changent après trois ans en tant que faucheur. Vous voyez des gens partir alors que vous devez rester. Mais rester avec les autres faucheurs n'est pas si mal non? Non? TRADUCTION de "This Is My Undead Life" d'Ana the Romantic
1. Prologue

Vous avez déjà vécus ces matins où vous vous réveillez, écrasez le réveil et regardez le plafond en souhaitant vous rendormir? Ces jours où le soleil brille à travers la fenêtre de votre chambre incitant tous les petits oiseaux à faire les idiots à l'extérieur, les écureuils à grignoter des noisettes et les adorables colocataires à faire de grands signes et dire « Bonjour ! ». Où tout semble en harmonie avec le monde ?

_Et vous n'en avez rien à faire._

_C'est ma matinée… Chaque matin. Malheureusement pour moi- _

"Georgia! Lève-toi et profite, marmotte!" s'exclama joyeusement Daisy avec un grand sourire en attrapant les couvertures et les arrachant du lit de sa colocataire. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour ouvrir les rideaux et puis quitta la chambre en laissant la porte grande ouverte, "Der Waffle Haus nous attend tout comme nos âmes. Je te donne une bonne demi-heure pour te préparer."

_Je n'ai pas la chance ou le luxe d'avoir une paresseuse pour colocataire qui me permettrait de dire "fout le camp" à ces fichus oiseaux ou à ce fichu soleil rayonnant dans la pièce. N'importe qui dirait qu'elle a une voix d'ange et le visage qui va avec… Ils ne vivent pas avec elle._

"Merci, Daisy," ronchonna George en remettant les couvertures sur elle, "Ca fait donc vingt-sept minutes que j'aurais pu passer à dormir."

Après trente secondes à regarder le dessous des draps, George grogna et sorti du lit. Il n'y avait rien à part ses vêtements de tous les jours, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. C'était son jour de repos à Happy Time et depuis quelques temps elle appréciait ces jours sans travail, du moins, juste celui de faucheur. Aussi morbide que cela pouvait paraître, ces jours étaient les plus relaxants.

George enfila son jeans qui traînait sur le dossier de sa chaise, ses chaussures, un débardeur propre et un sweat-shirt de son armoire. La salle de bain était vide ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème à se brosser les cheveux et se laver les dents. Ensuite elle marcha en direction de Daisy, toujours aussi fraîche que d'habitude, dans la cuisine. Elle marchait partout à travers la pièce avec un grand sourire, ses cheveux déjà brossés et son visage déjà maquillé. Pas étonnant que George ait eut la salle de bain principale rien que pour elle ce matin.

"S'il te plait dit moi que le café est prêt," se plaignit George tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le comptoir.

"Serais-je aussi fraîche que je le suis maintenant si ce n'était pas le cas?" Daisy donna sa tasse à la jeune faucheuse et s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Oui, et ça me rend malade," George but une gorgée de son café avec une mine renfrognée. Comment avait-elle terminée avec une personne aussi rayonnante comme colocataire ?

"Allons, Georgia," Daisy posa sa tasse à côté de l'évier et se tourna vers la cafetière, "Le soleil brille et c'est une nouvelle journée. Tu ferais mieux de l'apprécier tant que tu le peux."

_Même en pensant que c'est un jour de repos, c'est encore un de ces jours dont vous sentez qu'il va changer quelque chose auquel vous êtes habitué. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. Le monde chargeait son pistolet 'Je vais te baiser' encore une fois sur moi._

"Pourquoi es-tu d'humeur si légère aujourd'hui?" George but le reste de son café et tira sur le bas de son sweat-shirt, "C'en est presque effrayant."

"Je vais bien, j'ai juste envie d'être d'humeur légère ce matin c'est tout. C'est bizarre, comme si j'avais besoin d'acclamer quelqu'un aujourd'hui."

George leva les yeux et montra la porte d'un coup de tête, "Tu m'as réveillée, tu viens?"

"Bien sûr," Daisy attrapa l'une de ce qu'elle aimait appeler ses plus 'belles' vestes et parti après elle.

A Der Waffle Haus, Rube était assis dans son coin, semblant quelque peu distrait de son agenda. L'élastique de celui-ci était enlevé; il était ouvert et les mains du faucheur étaient posées par-dessus. Mason était en face de lui avec une paille pendant misérablement du côté droit de sa bouche. 

Apparemment il attendait que l'on remplisse à nouveau de jus ou quoiqu'il ait commandé dans le verre maintenant vide à sa gauche. Il n'y avait pas encore signe de Roxy, autrement ils auraient le fin mot de l'histoire sur ce qui préoccupait Rube. Daisy et George prirent leur temps pour approcher de la table juste au cas où ce n'était qu'une humeur de Rube. Daisy prit l'initiative d'aller les rejoindre et sourit aux deux hommes.

"Bonjour vous deux, qu'est-ce qui nous vaut de nous lever?" elle se glissa à côté de Mason qui lui fit un de ces sourires qui lui étaient uniquement réservés ces derniers jours.

"Bonjour ma belle," l'accueillit-il puis regarda George, "Salut Georgie-girl. Tu passes un bon congé ?"

"Ca va," elle haussa les épaules et regarda les places qui s'offraient à elle. Le choix habituel à vrai dire.

_En fait, c'est plus un choix douloureux. Mais ce n'est qu'un siège à Der Waffle Haus, pas la décision de lancer une bombe sur Hiroshima. Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi aujourd'hui?_

"Il y a un problème p'tite tête?" Rube la ramena à la réalité et ferma son agenda, remettant l'élastique autour de celui-ci.

"Non, pas vraiment," elle secoua la tête.

"Alors assied-toi. Tu vas me rendre nerveux à rester là, comme si tu avais fait quelque chose dont je n'avais pas encore entendu parler," il récupéra sa veste du siège et la plaça de l'autre côté de la banquette. George soupira et su que son choix avait été fait pour elle. Elle s'assit à côté de Rube juste quand Kiffany vint avec son calepin et la commande de Mason dans les mains.

"Okay, le groupe est presque au complet," elle sourit, "Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ce matin?"

"Je prendrais un numéro six," Daisy sourit sans même jeter un œil au menu et dirigea son regard vers Mason.

"Tu peux m'avancer?" la supplia-t-il.

"D'accord," elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

"Dans ce cas, je voudrais un numéro cinq et s'il vous plait ne radinez pas sur les fruits, Kiffany, mon amour," sourit-il en lui tendant les deux menus qui étaient de leur côté de la table.

"Et vous deux?" elle se tourna vers George et Rube.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je veux aujourd'hui," soupira George en tapotant le menu "Je ne trouve rien qui me fasse vraiment envie ce matin."

"Alors je vais commander," Rube attrapa les deux menus et les tendit à Kiffany, "Deux Banana Bonanzas. Une assiette de bacon extra extra croustillant et une tasse de café pour moi et un jus d'orange pour ma p'tite tête."

"Je reviens tout de suite," Kiffany sourit et prit tous les menus pour les poser sur le comptoir avec la commande.

"'Ta' p'tite tête, hein?" plaisanta George en frappant gentiment son bras, "Merci, Rube."

"N'en parle plus," il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, "Il semble que tu ais besoin d'une grande tasse de café ce matin en tout cas. Tu as l'air crevée."

"Merci…" elle leva les yeux au ciel puis concentra son attention sur une trace de sauce sur la table.

Après quelques minutes Kiffany leur amena leur commande et ils mangèrent en silence, sauf Daisy qui parlait du temps et des habituels 'vous saviez' de Mason à propos des différents orifices dans lesquels on 

pouvait cacher de la drogue. Au bout d'un moment, George abandonna l'idée de terminer son petit déjeuner.

"Tu sais, Roxy n'apprécierait pas cette conversation si elle était là, Mason," Fit remarquer George à son ami.

_Tout comme mon estomac._

"Mais elle n'est pas là n'est-ce pas?" il lui fit un grand sourire et lui tira la langue.

"Ouais, c'est mature."

"Okay tout le monde, on se met au travail," Rube prit une grande inspiration et sortit les post-it, "Un pour tout le monde aujourd'hui."

Il en colla un sur la table pour Daisy et un pour Mason mais n'en sortit pas pour George et lui.

"Et j'attends toujours pour le mien," dit George avec un soupir.

"Toi tu attends avec moi. Roxy, toi et moi avons un travail de groupe aujourd'hui. Dans pas très longtemps d'ailleurs," il vérifia sa montre et ensuite regarda Mason et Daisy comme s'ils étaient là simplement pour l'agacer, "Vous n'avez pas un boulot à faire vous deux?"

Les deux en question regardèrent leur post-it et commencèrent à se lever, Daisy paya sa part de la note avant de s'éloigner. George se tourna vers Rube alors que ses yeux fixaient encore une fois son agenda.

"Alors, qu'allons-nous faucher aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-elle après avoir pris une gorge de jus d'orange, "Un bus de retraités ? Une fête au meurtre ? Une explosion de laboratoire ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils en avait ouvert un autre à la place du précédent il y a quelques mois."

"Rien de tout ça," il lui fit un de ses sourires tristes qu'il lui faisait de temps en temps. D'habitude, c'était quand il y avait une merde qui lui tombait dessus. Il y avait quelque chose avec cette « fauche ». Il savait ce que c'était, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire tout de suite, et le connaissant assez, elle n'allait pas essayer de l'y pousser.

Depuis que Mason était parti, elle avait décidé de redonner une chance à son petit déjeuner. Même avec les sièges vides de l'autre côté de la table elle n'avait pas bougé pour s'y installer. Rube ne lui demanda pas de changer de place, et elle n'avait pas envie de se lever. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait dit s'assoir là. Et puis elle ferait mieux de laisser ses sièges libres pour Roxy, où qu'elle soit maintenant.

"Pourquoi Roxy est en retard?" se demanda George à elle-même plus qu'à Rube.

"Réunion de son département," répondit Rube, "On a parlé plus tôt. Elle arrive bientôt."

C'était elle qui habituellement était assise à côté de Rube quand George arrivait. George s'était toujours demandé quelle était leur relation. Dans un sens, elle ne voulait pas savoir, mais en même temps elle ne serait pas surprise s'ils se voyaient en secret sous la couverture ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Penser à Rube en rendez-vous galant. Bizarre et pour une quelconque raison, cela rendait George un peu perdue et…

_En colère?_

"De quoi avez-vous parlé?" demanda-t-elle, essayant de paraître décontractée.

"Certaines choses."

"Quel genre de choses?"

"Des choses de personnes âgées. Pourquoi mes conversations t'intéressent à ce point?"

"C'est pas le cas," elle haussa les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête? Quelque chose te tracasse," il s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège et croisa les bras.

George le regarda avec un air qui semblait dire à la fois 'c'est quoi ton problème?' et 'qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ce coup-ci?'. C'était étrange dans un sens de le voir prêt à lui poser des questions et à la réconforter. Il agissait comme s'il allait l'écouter. Il _allait_ l'écouter.

_Est-ce que je devrais avoir peur?_

"Rien, j't'assure," elle faisait tourner son verre de jus d'orange entre ses mains, "Juste une nouvelle journée. Je n'arrive pas à me focaliser sur quelque chose en particulier. Je passe d'un sujet à l'autre. C'est normal?"

"Tout change," il soupira et joua avec l'élastique autour de son poignet, "Rien ne semble rester pareil après un temps."

"Et c'est supposé vouloir dire quelque chose, Rube? Quelque chose va changer?" elle le regarda acquiescer.

"Tout change un jour, p'tite tête," il lui fit un demi-sourire et prit sa main, "Soit juste heureuse que ce soit quelque chose que tu aurais fait pour une fois."

"Ouais, c'est un vrai soulagement," elle leva les yeux au ciel pour ensuite les poser sur la main de Rube sur la sienne.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Même lorsque Betty avait disparut ou la fois où elle était rentré chez elle après qu'il le lui ait formellement interdit, il n'avait jamais agit comme ça. Ses yeux comme morts, ses sombres pensées. Elle avait eut peur de ça quand elle était encore une nouvelle faucheuse. Il y avait presque trois ans maintenant. Elle n'avait plus peur à présent, au contraire. Il était l'une des personnes les plus rassurantes et apaisantes qu'elle connaissait, même quand elle merdait. Quelques secondes de silence, elle sentit sa main commencer à s'éloigner de la sienne, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la retirer complètement, elle posa son autre main sur la sienne. Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle lui fit l'un de ses rares sourires. Il lui semblait qu'il en avait besoin.

"Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose?" Roxy s'installa sur la banquette face à eux et posa son chapeau à côté. Elle sourit imperceptiblement à Rube avant de reprendre son air habituel.

_Super timing, Roxy._

"Rien que tu n'ai déjà vu," Rube enleva sa main d'entre celles de George et décolla le post-it au dos de son agenda.

"Pour toi," il tendit la bout de papier à Roxy et se tourna vers George, "Et tu auras le tien plus tard. Je te colle comme de la glue aujourd'hui."

"Quelle chance."

"J'ai le temps pour un café?" Roxy jeta un coup d'œil vers le comptoir où Kiffany faisait un peu de rangement.

"Pas aujourd'hui. On est assez en retard comme ça," Rube attrapa sa veste de la banquette et fit signe à George de se lever. Elle fit ce qu'il demandait et Roxy soupira pour finalement les suivre.

"Ne me dit pas qu'ils doivent escalader un mur de six mètres," s'exclama George alors qu'elle voyait les cadets de l'académie de police faire leurs exercices. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était bien d'un cadet lui racontant à quel point son dernier jour était triste. Que ce soit une militaire, flic ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"Non, seulement un de deux mètres," soupira Roxy tandis qu'elle se souvenait ses propres entraînements de police.

"Génial," elle détourna les yeux pendant que Roxy regardait son post-it puis se mit à la recherché du nom indiqué sur celui-ci parmi les noms imprimés sur le dos des uniformes des cadets.

"Voyons voir," murmura Roxy observant toujours les noms des cadets, "Je cherche Q. B. Corplet."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'_on_ cherche, patron? Ou plutôt qui?" demanda George alors que Rube restait à côté d'elle et regardait Roxy puis le ciel comme s'il attendait un signe.

"Attend un peu."

"Attend, attend, attend," soupira-t-elle presque pour l'embêter, "C'est tout ce que je vais entendre de toi aujourd'hui?"

"Cadet Corplet! Venez ici!" cria Roxy depuis le bord du terrain d'entraînement, appelant une cadet de police qui ne semblait même pas majeure. Le cadet arrêta de courir avec ses camarades pour observer l'officier en uniforme et vint immédiatement la rejoindre. Ses cheveux châtains étaient noués en un chignon serré et le haut de son corps n'était cache que par une brassière, son haut d'uniforme attaché autour de sa taille.

"Oui, M'dame?" demanda-t-elle avec attention.

"Repos, cadet."

La jeune cadet se détendit un peu.

"Quel est votre temps au tour?"

"Quarante-cinq secondes mais ça continue de diminuer, m'dame!"

"Bien," elle donna une légère tape dans le dos du cadet et lui prit son âme, "La dernière fois que vous avez nettoyées vos bottes?"

"Ce matin, m'dame."

"Quelle heure?"

"Six heures, m'dame."

"Six heures? Vous êtes sûre?"

"Oui, m'dame."

"Vous êtes sûre?"

"Oui, m'dame!"

Roxy regarda dans les yeux du cadet tandis que celle-ci redressait la tête, ne regardant jamais Roxy, "Bon travail, cadet. Rejoignez votre classe. Vous avez encore du travail à faire."

"Oui, m'dame. Merci m'dame."

_Et c'est ainsi que s'en fut la jeune Cadet Corplet, inconsciente du fait qu'elle ne finirait jamais l'académie de police._

Roxy revint aux côtés de Rube et George pour se retourner vers le cadet, "C'est une honte."

"Quoi donc?" demanda Rube.

"Elle aurait fait un excellent policier," soupira Roxy, "Je me demande comment elle fait. On dirait que ça lui convient."

Sans aucun avertissement, l'un des tanks d'entrainement fit une embardée, passa à travers le mur de bois pour finalement se diriger vers le groupe de cadet en train de courir. Le cadet Corplet était la dernière du groupe, et était la seule dans la trajectoire du véhicule. Elle n'entendit même pas les appels et les cris de ses commandants ou camarades. Et elle n'entendit jamais le klaxon de la voiture frénétiquement pressé par le cadet paniqué derrière le volant.

"Est-ce que tu avais prévu ça, Roxy?"

_Pas de réponse ?_

"Roxy?" George se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait son amie, mais ne trouva que du vent et Rube, "Où est-elle passée ? Elle a une âme à conduire à destination."

"Pas aujourd'hui," déclara doucement Rube, "Aujourd'hui, c'est notre travail."

"Mais c'était- " et finalement, elle comprit. Roxy était partie, "Elle a rempli son quota, c'est ça?"

"Ouais."

_Vous vous souvenez de ce pistolet 'Je vais te baiser' dont je parlais?_

_Click._

_Bang._

"Tu le savais ce matin, pas vrai?"

"Oui," soupira-t-il encore, et il commença à marcher vers la nouvelle âme qui se tenait à côté de ce qui avait été son corps. Rube se mit à côté d'elle et regarda par dessus les têtes de ses camarades et instructeurs, "Pas vraiment ce que tu croyais qui arriverait hein?"

"Pas exactement, mais toujours mieux que d'être tuée par un suspect, je pense," répondit la récemment décédée Q.B. Corplet en regardant son corps, puis Rube, "J'en déduis que si vous pouvez me voir et tout, vous êtes supposés m'emmener vers une quelconque destination finale?"

"Pas tout en fait," George les avait rejoint et posa une main sur l'épaule du cadet, "Ton cas est un petit peu différent. Comme les notrel'ontété."

"Viens, fillette," Rube l'entraîna vers sa voiture, une main dans son dos, "Nous avons beaucoup de choses à se dire. On t'expliquera dans la voiture."

"Oui, monsieur," accepta-t-elle en jetant un dernier regard à son corps avant de les suivre. Elle commença à trottiner, puis à courir aussi vite que quelques minutes auparavant.

"Monsieur? Elle doit se croire encore à l'académie," dit George tandis que Rube hochait de la tête.

"Ca me fera des vacances," ajouta Rube, "Tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple."

Une fois de retour à Der Waffle Haus, George s'assit encore une fois à côté de Rube tandis que Q.B. Corplet s'installa face à eux, essayant d'attraper une serviette mais sa main se contenta de passer à travers.

"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller à tes funérailles?" demanda Rube alors que la jeune fille lâchait un soupir en voyant sa main passer à travers la table, "Nous avions le temps. On l'a toujours d'ailleurs. Tes parents auront certainement tout réglé rapidement."

"Ils ont toujours fait les choses trop vite quand il sont ensemble. Je ne voulais pas, et ne veux toujours pas y aller parce que je ne veux pas voir ma famille et mes amis pleurer. C'était assez étrange de voir mon autopsie. Mais je pourrais leur dire au revoir à un moment ou à un autre, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle doucement, "D'après vous deux, j'aurais un corps bientôt. C'est bien ça, monsieur?"

"Chacun d'entre nous l'a voulu," Rube jeta un coup d'œil à George, "Je-"

"Ce n'est pas permis," répondit rapidement George. Elle se rappelait la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa famille. Elle aurait eut dix-neuf ans si elle avait toujours été en vie à l'époque. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa sœur s'éloigner d'elle ce jour de Novembre. Dans ce cimetière, "Et crois-moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Garde les souvenirs que tu as d'eux."

"J'en conclus que vous en avez fait l'expérience m'dame?" demanda la jeune femme.

"Nous l'avons fait tout les deux," ajouta Rube et George lui lança un regard perdu. Il ne parlait jamais de la vie et de la famille qu'il avait laissée derrière lui.

"Mais ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver," elle regarda autour d'elle dans l'attente d'une réponse, "J'ai seulement dix-sept ans! Ce n'est pas juste! Je n'ai même jamais bu d'alcool!"

"Tu n'étais pas la seule," George croisa les bras dans une attitude boudeuse et Rube sourit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu as quoi? Dix-huit ans, peut-être?" la jeune cadet se leva et se mit à lui crier dessus, "Quel droit as-tu de me parlais comme si tu avais la science infuse?"

"Trois ans en tant que faucheuse, c'est dire. Si j'étais toujours vivante, j'aurais eut vingt et un ans, mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout," George n'avait même pas bronché face au cadet, "Maintenant assieds-toi et respire."

"Quand est-ce que j'aurais un corps, monsieur?" demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle se rasseyait.

"Quand tu auras accepté le fait d'être morte et que tu seras prête à nous rejoindre," Rube pris une gorgée de son café, "Alors fait un break et accepte-le."

"Fait un break," elle commença à rire d'elle-même et remis ses cheveux en arrière, "D'accord…"

"Et arête de m'appeler monsieur," Rube prit une profonde inspiration, "Ca commence à devenir agaçant. Tu n'es plus à l'académie. Tu es morte."

George repensa à son premier jour morte et posa une main sur celle de l'autre fille. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore ressentir. Quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore attraper. Elle leva les yeux et refoula ses larmes.

"Merci," elle inspira un bon coup et gloussa encore un peu, "Il n'y a pas moyen que vous preniez quelqu'un d'autre, hein?"

"Non, tu t'y colles, fillette," Rube s'appuya dans son coin, "Et bienvenue au club des faucheurs."

"Quoi?" la jeune fille leva les yeux et vit une serveuse se tenir près d'elle.

"Et qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir à vous deux et votre nouvelle amie?"

"Pourquoi pas des Banana Bonanzas et du café pour tout le monde, Kiffany?" Rube sourit.

"Et une assiette de bacon extra, extra, _extra_ croustillant?" ajouta George souriant à son tour à Rube. Il la remercia du regard et hocha la tête à Kiffany.

"C'est noté," répondit Kiffany en écrivant la commande, "Et bienvenue parmi eux, chérie. Parmi les meilleures personnes au monde."

Cadet Corplet regarda à nouveau George et Rube, "Elle peut voir les morts aussi?"

"Non, elle est humaine," le sourire de Rube disparu, "Il semblerait que tu ais accepté."

"Génial…" elle mit sa tête entre ses mains, "Je suppose que c'est comme une sorte de club?"

"Presque, considères-le plutôt comme un service public," répondit George, "Et laisse-moi être un peu plus sympa que Rube l'était pour mon premier jour et te proposer un endroit pour vivre. Tu peux venir avec Daisy et moi."

"Daisy?" elle ricana au prénom.

"Et elle porte très bien son nom," approuva George.

"Charmant."

"Tu es sûre que c'est la chose à faire? Daisy n'est même pas au courant pour la nouvelle," demanda Rube tandis que Kiffany revenait avec leurs assiettes, "Et ne le sera probablement pas avant plusieurs jours."

"C'est bon, je trouverai un endroit où camper jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prévenue," elle soupira et remercia Kiffany alors qu'elle regardait les pancakes devant elle.

"Au fait, quel est ton prénom?" demanda George, "Nous avons seulement ton nom de famille. A moins que tu préfères qu'on t'appelle 'Corplet' ou 'Cadet' tout le temps. Ou bien Q. B.? "

"Quinn," répondit-t-elle et tendit sa main en direction de George, "Et pas la femme médecin."

"Compris," assura George et elle lui serra la main. Rube eut un sourire satisfait et s'attaqua à ses pancakes et son bacon.

"J'ai cru comprendre qu'on n'était pas les seuls," déclara Quinn alors qu'elle prenait sa première bouchée, "Cette Daisy en est une aussi, pas vrai ?"

"Et Mason, tu les connaîtras dans quelques jours," George bu quelques gorges de son café et remarqua que Quinn n'avait pas touché au sien, "La café n'est pas bon?"

"Je ne suis pas une amatrice de caféine," expliqua Quinn.

"Il va falloir t'y habituer," grogna Rube la bouche pleines de pancake, "Tu en auras besoin."

"Oh, de mieux en mieux," Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et regarda son estomac.

"Quoi?"

"Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que certaines « choses » continueraient à me préoccuper," elle se leva et regarda rapidement autour d'elle, "Les toilettes?"

George et Rube lui montrèrent l'accès aux toilettes d'un seul mouvement, et Quinn s'éloigna. George soupira et regarda son patron qui avait un morceau de Banana Bonanza au coin de la bouche.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il en remarquant son regard.

"Ça va?"

"A Propos?"

"Roxy."

"C'était son tour de partir. Je ne peux rien y faire au même titre que toi, p'tite tête," il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et posa sa fourchette, "Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt."

"Aucun de nous n'avait de post-it aujourd'hui, pas vrai?" demanda-t-elle. Il fit non de la tête, "Je m'en doutais."

"Je sais que tu t'en rendrais compte."

"Je serais venue si tu me l'avais demandé," George prit une serviette et essuya le coin de la bouche de Rube. Puis elle prit sa main et la serra en signe de réconfort.

"Je sais."

Elle sourit alors qu'elle le sentait serrer sa main en retour.

_Malgré le mauvais pressentiment de ce matin, je n'ai pas réussi à me blinder assez, et la perte de Roxy n'en est que plus douloureuse. Perdre une autre amie. On pourrait croire que je m'y suis habituée. Après tout, c'était ce que j'aurais dû espérer. Peut-être qu'une partie de cette douleur ne venait pas du fait que j'étais concernée, mais parce que Rube aussi souffrait. Et c'était la chose la plus terrifiante que de voir cette unique larme couler le long de sa joue._


	2. Chapitre 1: Nouveau départ

**LifeWatcher's speech: **Okay, bouh bouh honte à moi! Seigneur, j'avais presque oubliée cette traduction qui pourrissait lentemnt dans les méandres de mon disque dur... Damn!  
Bon alors voici le... erm 'nouveau' chapitre, le suivant est en cours de traduction (PROMIS!) donc voilà!

Précisions: Non, je n'ai pas changé le 'Rube' anglophone contre notre bon vieux 'Reuben' national... J'sais pas, j'aime mieux le premier j'imagine. Si cela pose un problème n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Héhé par review j'entends bien sûr ^^

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1: Nouveau départ**

_Une nouvelle journée, un nouveau départ, une nouvelle entre-deux. Qui a dit que l'on n'avait pas de seconde chance? Qui que ce soit, il n'a jamais rencontré l'un d'entre nous._

"Bonjour tout le monde," Mason sourit en s'asseyant et lissa sa veste qui était légèrement de travers.

"Tu as l'air de bonne humeur," marmonna Rube en terminant les post-its de la journée, "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelle drogue tu as pris ? Et tu as intérêt à ne pas en avoir ramené ici."

"Non, pas de drogue," Mason leva les mains en signe de drapeau blanc, secouant la tête un sourire aux lèvres, "Vraiment Rube, ça me blesse que tu y ais seulement pensé."

"C'est ça," marmonna l'intéressé à lui-même.

Après ce qui ne sembla durer que quelques instants, Daisy entra et s'assit à côté de Mason, recoiffant rapidement quelques mèches de cheveux, "Bonjour."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il y a du vent dehors ?" Daisy lui indiqua que non avec un sourire et Rube soupira, "Où est George ? Elle fait la grasse matinée aujourd'hui ?"

"Tu aimerais ça pas vrai ?" George arriva au niveau de leur table avec Quinn juste derrière elle, "J'avais quelqu'un à récupérer ce matin tu te rappelles ?"

"Salut," Quinn fit signe de la main aux autres. Elle portait des vieux vêtements de George dans lesquels elle rentrait à peine puisqu'elle était bien plus musclée que cette dernière lorsqu'elle est morte. Ses cheveux châtains étaient noués dans une unique natte et ses bras étaient derrière son dos comme si elle était encore à l'académie de police. Elle avait convaincue George de la laisser dormir dans un hôtel en bas de la rue où vivaient les deux autres faucheuses et avec la prime qu'elle avait reçue grâce à une nouvelle promotion à Happy Time par Dolores, George ne voyait pas de problème à lui payer la location pour quelques nuits pendant que Rube lui enseignait tout ce qu'un entre-deux devait savoir.

"Et qui est cette adorable jeune fille ?" Daisy sourit en joignant ses mains face à elle.

George s'installa près de Rube et se rapprocha de lui pour laisser à Quinn la place de s'assoir avec eux, "C'est Quinn. Une nouvelle faucheuse."

"Est-ce qu'elle a besoin de quelques heures d'observation Rube ?" demanda Mason avec un léger froncement des sourcils puisqu'il avait été collé à George pendant une douzaine d'heures quand elle-même débutait.

"Plus beaucoup maintenant, mais ne va pas faire dans ton froc, hein ?" il regarda George, "Notre chère Georgia prend la nouvelle avec elle aujourd'hui. Comme les jours précédents."

"Super, parce que j'ai, euh, des choses à faire," Mason se gratta l'arrière de la tête et lança inconsciemment un regard à Daisy qui le frappa sous la table.

_Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être…_

"Oui, ton boulot," Rube rétorqua avant de sortir son agenda.

"On ne devrait pas attendre Roxy avant de se présenter et de commencer notre petite réunion de distribution d'âme?" demanda Daisy, "D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Rube, est-ce que tu lui as donné d'autre jours de congé ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis quelques jours déjà."

"Roxy ne viendra pas," répondit Rube d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion et regarda Kiffany qui s'était rapprochée de leur table.

"Bonjour à mes clients préférés-" sourit-elle avant de voir Mason, "-et Mason. Qu'est-ce que je vous sert ce matin ?"

"Juste du café pour tout le monde Kiffany s'il vous plaît. Quelque chose me dit qu'on ne va pas être là pour longtemps," répondit George. Kiffany écrivit la commande et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour remplir leur tasse.

"Attends qu'est-ce que tu veux dire elle ne viendra pas ?" demanda Mason en jetant un regard hargneux à Kiffany pour son commentaire.

"Elle a rempli son quota," répondit Rube avant de désigner Quinn d'un coup de tête, "Et la gamine ici est la nouvelle en liste."

"Est-ce que tu vas m'appeler comme ça longtemps ?" Quinn soupira.

"Un bon moment, oui," il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Daisy, "Quinn, voici Daisy-"

"Daisy Adair," Daisy sourit et serra la main de la nouvelle recrue malgré l'annonce de la rapide promotion de Roxy, "Ravie de te connaître."

"Et cette chose à sa droite c'est Mason," continua Rube.

"Salut ma belle," Mason la salua d'un hochement de tête, "Bienvenue dans le groupe."

"Ah un anglais, hein ?" Quinn sourit et lui rendit son signe de la tête.

"Tu as un problème avec les anglais ?" demanda-t-il.

"Pas du tout. Je pense que c'est intéressant de connaître des gens de cultures différentes."

"Et tu connais déjà George et moi," les coupa Rube en ouvrant son agenda, "Okay, voici vos post-its. George tu en as deux."

"Donne les moi, patron," George tendit la main et récupéra ses papiers, "Deux au même endroit. Super."

"Alors c'est tout. Il y a seulement nous cinq?" demanda Quinn.

"Dans cette division, oui," Rube donna aux deux autres faucheurs leur mission et en garda une pour lui-même, "George t'expliquera le reste du 'manuel du faucheur'. Elle s'est gentiment portée volontaire."

"Et je me demande encore pourquoi et, plus important, _quand _j'ai fais ça," répliqua l'intéressée avant de jeter quelques billets pour le café en faisant signe à Quinn de se lever quand il vit Kiffany revenir avec celui-ci. Elle attrapa une tasse pour elle et pour Quinn, "Merci Kiffany, et je vous verrai tous après la 'formation'."

"A plus Georgie," Mason lui adressa un signe de la main et regarda Rube qui semblait réfléchir intensément. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur sa propre tasse de café et ses lèvres étaient pincées. Il prit finalement une profonde inspiration et se leva.

"Je reviens tout de suite, vous deux vous n'allez nulle part," prévint-il les deux entre-deux restant, "Hey George! Attend!"

"Elle a encore des ennuis ?" demanda Daisy, sortant son gloss et s'en appliquant sur les lèvres.

"Je ne crois pas."

"Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de faucheurs à New York ayant eut leur promotion aussi rapidement que Roxy," songea-t-elle, "Et je suis morte bien des années avant elle. Des décennies même."

"Eh bien, c'était l'exception," Mason sourit en se remémorant leur amie, regarda Daisy et l'empêcha de mettre encore plus de gloss, "Elles sont très bien."

"Tu es mignon Mason," elle sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant que quelqu'un ne les voit.

"Hey Georgia!" Rube leur courait après, "P'tite tête!"

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" George se retourna presque au milieu du trottoir avec Quinn à ses côtés, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Laisse-moi deviner, mauvais post-it ?"

"Non, c'est-" il regarda Quinn avant d'entrainer George un peu plus loin, "Je voulais seulement te dire quelque chose."

George l'observait tandis qu'il se passait la main sur l'arrière de la tête comme s'il cherchait ses mots avec précaution, "Je… Je, euh… Tu sais quand deux personnes- même si elles sont très différentes- bon sang… On pourrait croire que je saurais comment dire ce genre de choses. Je crois que Roxy avait raison."

"Rube," elle aurait pu rire de son expression si elle n'avait pas été sûre que tout ça fût réel. Il avait l'air confus, presque perdu, "Tu es sûr que tu vas bien à propos de Roxy ? Je veux dire c'était son heure et je sais que vous deux étiez très proches mais je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que-"

"Ce n'est pas à propos d'elle. Crois-moi, elle n'est pas celle à qui je pense sans arrêt ces derniers temps. Si c'était le cas, ce serait tellement plus facile."

"Tu es sûr que tout va bien à propos de son départ ?"

"Bien ou pas, c'est arrivé," répondit-il avant de la regarder, "Je vais bien. J'ai fait une croix sur elle depuis longtemps. Malgré ce que toi et les autres pensaient, on n'a jamais été _si _proche."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rube ?" elle essayait de le regarder dans les yeux, mais il lui empêchait tout contact.

"Tu sais quoi, oublie ça. Je te parlerai plus tard, P'tite tête," il laissa tomber et reprit la route de Der Waffle Haus. Il se retourna à mi-chemin et s'adressa à Quinn, "Soit gentille avec la dame, elle va t'apprendre les ficelles du métier. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait."

"Il est bizarre," déclara Quinn alors que George revenait à ses côtés, "Il est toujours comme ça ?"

"Pas vraiment."

"P'tite tête, hein ?" Quinn demanda pendant qu'elles descendaient la rue en direction de la double mission de George, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Rube et toi ? Est-ce que vous êtes genre, un couple ?"

George s'étouffa presque dans son café avant de le recracher sur le trottoir sous l'effet de la surprise, "C'est une blague ?!"

"Non, sérieusement," Quinn la fixa en attendant une réponse.

"C'est mon patron."

_En réalité Dolores et plus l'idée que je me fais d'un patron que lui. Rube c'est… eh bien, Rube._

"Il t'appelle 'P'tite tête'," fit-elle remarquer à George.

"Il t'appelle _toi _gamine," rétorqua George avant de se concentrer sur l'immeuble face à elles, "On y est. Leçon numéro un : Repérer les dangers potentiels."

"On évite le sujet, il y _a _quelque chose," plaisanta Quinn avant de prendre un air songeur comme si elle se replongeait dans son propre passé. Elle secoua rapidement la tête et sourit à George.

"Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal," elle braqua son regard sur la jeune faucheuse, "Tu es pire que Daisy."

"Tu ne peux pas me tuer, je suis déjà morte," elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'immeuble avec elle, "Et croit moi, tu ne connais pas la souffrance tant que tu n'as pas fait l'académie."

_D'accord, elle m'a eue là. Je ne sais pas la moitié de ce qu'elle a du y affronter. Mais si elle pose ce genre de questions à Rube elle va probablement finir avec un sépulcreux aux fesses. _

"Alors tout ce qu'on nous donne c'est l'initiale du prénom, du second prénom, un nom de famille, une adresse et un EHD, ou estimation de l'heure de la mort, c'est ça ?"

"Ouais, ça craint hein ?" George rit en s'asseyant sur le toit de l'immeuble avec Quinn à ses côtés, "Il ne nous donne même pas le sexe, le traitre."

"Qui est le traitre ?"

"Rube reçoit plus d'informations qu'il ne nous en donne," soupira George, "Je pense que c'est sa façon à lui de nous obliger à toujours être sur nos gardes."

"Ou de nous empêcher de trop nous attacher au futur éclabousseur de trottoir," elle jeta un œil au carnage sur le trottoir au pied du building, "Je ne sais si pas si j'aimerai connaître leur histoire. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais beaucoup plus de remord à récupérer leur âme."

"Si tu ne prends pas leur âme, elle pourrit à l'intérieur du corps. Elle devient horriblement décomposée, en même temps que le corps lui-même," George lui expliqua dans un souffle, "Je ne souhaite ça à personne."

"Tu sais, c'est probablement pas évident pour Rube dans ce cas," Quinn regarda George alors que cette dernière l'observait, interrogative.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Il a plus d'informations qu'il ne nous en donne, mais il fauche les âmes quand même. Il doit faire face avec le côté émotionnel qu'il s'efforce de vous éviter à chaque âme récupérée. Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit pas enclin à montrer ses émotions, il doit les garder pour lui pour protéger tout le monde," Quinn regarda la ville vue du ciel.

George observa la jeune femme et pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à Rube de cette façon. Elle savait qu'il recevait les ordres et elle savait qu'il avait plus d'informations qu'ils n'en n'auraient jamais. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait toujours été cet homme protecteur, attentif au groupe. Il s'occupait d'eux et elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, ne l'avait jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Quinn soupira et observa les corps démantibulés sur le sol, "Tu savais qu'ils allaient sauter ?"

"Non, mais un suicide collectif est toujours envisageable dans notre division," elle regarda par dessus son épaule les deux sauteurs qui regardaient leurs corps, "Ca va vous deux ?"

Alors qu'ils allaient répondre tous les deux, ils se tournèrent pour faire face à une forêt de lumière et à une petite cabane. L'homme regarda la jeune femme qui avait sauté avec lui et prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Notre paradis," il sourit et regarda Georgia, "C'est chez nous, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais, c'est pour vous. Le grand machin-chose," Georgia hocha la tête et le couple marcha en direction des lumières, leurs âmes disparurent avec elles.

"Tu ne souris jamais pas vrai ?" demanda Quinn en adressant un sourire radieux aux tourtereaux qui venaient de disparaître dans l'éternité.

"Ca tire mon visage si je souris trop."

"Tu as souri près de Rube au moins une fois. Je t'ai vue. Je connais ce genre de sourire," dit-elle d'une voix taquine.

"Tu vas arrêter avec ça ? Je te préférais quand tu m'appelais 'm'dame'," George leva les yeux au ciel, "Et tu n'es pas aussi choquée à propos de ce que nous faisons que les autres. Tu as des tendances morbides ou quoi ?"

"Je suis morte. Comment je pourrais être plus choquée?" marmonna Quinn, "Est-ce qu'on retourne à la Cabane de la Gaufre maintenant?"

"La Maison de la Gaufre," la corrigea George, "Et non, je dois retourner à la maison et me préparer pour le travail demain."

"Tu veux dire faucher ?"

"Non, mon autre travail. Je dois travailler pour me nourrir. Tout comme toi éventuellement," Elle réfléchit, "Peut-être qu'on devrait retrouver Rube. Tu vas avoir besoin d'une nouvelle identité maintenant."

"Une nouvelle identité ?"

"Tu vas comprendre," elle se releva et Quinn la suivit, interrogative, "Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre Dolores de te trouver un travail à Happy Time."

"Happy Time?"

"Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de poser des questions, pas vrai ?"

_Bon sang, ce serait sans doute mon cas aussi. Si elle est un minimum comme moi, elle ne cherchera sûrement pas du travail dans un endroit appelé Happy Time. Mais la faim justifie les moyens, gamine._

"Daisy ! Je suis rentrée !" cria George à travers la maison, "Daisy?"

"Ici, Georgia," lui répondit Daisy depuis la cuisine. George la rejoignit et la trouva près de la machine à café face à ce qu'il restait de son repas, "Comme était l'apprentissage de la nouvelle ?"

"Bien, elle apprends plutôt vite," George haussa les épaules, "Rube est avec elle. Il l'aide à démarrer sa nouvelle vie post mortem. J'irais parler à Dolores pour voir si je peux lui trouver un petit boulot à mi-temps à Happy Time."

"Rube a raison," Daisy sourit et rinça sa tasse vide dans l'évier de la cuisine.

"A propos de quoi ?"

_J'attendais la réponse avec impatience. Surtout si Daisy disait que Rube, entre tous, avait raison à propos de quelque chose._

"Tue s bien plus gentille qu'il ne l'a été," Daisy sourit, "Et tu la gâtes. Où va-t-elle vivre ?"

"Je pensais que peut-être elle pourrait s'installer ici ?" demanda George presque hésitante, se souvenant de ce qui était arrivé lorsqu'elles avaient laissé Mason dormir chez elles, "Dans la chambre d'ami. On vient juste de la faire refaire. Quel est l'intérêt d'en avoir une si on ne s'en sert pas, tu peux me le dire ?"

"J'ai une meilleure idée," Daisy posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, "Elle n'a qu'à prendre ma chambre."

"Quoi ?"

"Oui, désolée de te l'annoncer comme ça Georgia, mais je déménage."

_C'est quoi cette connerie?_

"Et… Où?"

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas très important," Elle détourna le regard et se rendit dans le salon où se trouvaient plus d'une douzaine de valises.

"Est-ce qu'on te transfère à nouveau ?" George la suivit.

"Oh non, non ! Tu n'y es pas du tout," Daisy la serra contre elle.

_Ce n'est pas la réaction que j'attendais._

"J'ai tout simplement trouvé un meilleur endroit," elle recula d'un pas, "Plus privé, si je puis dire."

"Hey ! Daisy, tu es prête à y aller ? J'ai préparée ta chambre je suis sûr que-" Mason entra presque en courant dans le salon et s'arrêta quand il vit George, "Salut, George. Bien, là, je vais prendre les premières valises."

George regardait Mason repartir en courant avec les deux plus gros sacs vers la porte d'entrée et probablement ce qui était une voiture volée. Elle fit ensuite passer son regard sur Daisy.

"Voyons Georgia, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

"Privé hein ?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois," répéta Daisy de sa voix la plus mélodieuse, "Il m'aide simplement a transférer mes affaires d'une maison à l'autre."

"Est-ce Rube est au courant de ça ?" George lui adressa un grand sourire sans se laisser berner par la 'comédie' de Daisy.

"Au courant de quoi ?" Daisy attrapa quelques valises et se tourna vers elle, "Soit gentille et aide moi, tu veux ?"

George leva les yeux au ciel et récupéra quelques sacs et les aida à tout faire entrer dans la nouvelle SUV de Mason. Lorsque tous les bagages furent installés dans la voiture, Daisy jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison puis se tourna vers George, "Ce fut un plaisir Georgia. Je passerai récupérer mon tableau plus tard, d'accord ?"

"Comme tu veux," marmonna George avant de serrer Daisy dans ses bras, se surprenant elle-même, "Et je ne dirai rien à Rube… pour l'instant."

"Merci," murmura Daisy puis elle se dirigea vers la voiture. Mais déjà un pick-up se garait derrière la SUV.

"Je crois que je n'aurai pas à le faire d'ailleurs," George se tenait derrière Daisy et affichait un petit sourire amusé.

"C'est quoi tout ça ?" Rube sortit de l'engin avec Quinn qui tenait de nombreux papiers. Probablement sa nouvelle identité. Il s'approcha des deux faucheuses, "Je viens déposer junior et je trouve quelqu'un déjà prêt à déménager ?"

"Daisy a trouvé un meilleur endroit," répondit George sans sourciller avant de regarder Quinn, "On dirait que toi et moi allons cohabiter en duo."

"Super," Quinn sourit, puis regarda Rube et son sourire s'évanouit.

"Comme c'est amusant, parce qu'il me semble que Mason vient aussi de déménager non ?" déclara Rube de son ton le plus sarcastique.

Mason était sortit de la SUV et se trouvait à présent aux côtés de Daisy et des autres, "Non Rube, tu as mal compris. J'ai, euh-"

"P'tite tête ?" demanda Rube, sans même la regarder.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle à son tour, curieuse de connaître la suite des évènements pour Daisy et Mason.

"Pourquoi tu ne montrerais pas à la gamine sa nouvelle chambre ?" il montra Quinn d'un coup de tête.

_Et voilà comment toutes mes chances de voir le spectacle partent en fumée._

"Très bien, allez vient, Quinn," elle lui fit un signe de la main et l'entraina dans la maison.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il va leur faire ?" s'inquiéta Quinn pendant que George la guidait jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Daisy.

"Sans doute dévorer leurs âmes," George hocha les épaules avant de s'apercevoir de son visage apeuré, "Je rigole ! Bon sang, détend-toi."

"Une dernière question avant que tu te débarrasses de moi dans ma nouvelle chambre ?"

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une Nora à ton avis ?" elle lui tendit son nouveau permis de conduire et son nouveau passeport.

"Pas vraiment, mais celle que les vivants voient en te regardant doit en avoir l'air. Entre."

"Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire tous les deux ?" interrogea Rube en s'appuyant sur la SUV, "Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment de faire ça ?"

"Combien de temps tu veux encore me faire attendre, Rube ?" Mason criait presque, "Ca m'a pris trois ans pour la convaincre !"

"Pas tant que ça à vrai dire," Daisy sourit et fixa le sol.

Rube s'assombrit, "Tu ne m'aides pas là."

"Mais ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de t'aider," répondit-elle.

"Tu travailles pour moi," déclara Rube, "Vous travaillez pour moi tous les deux. Et votre job consiste en partie à m'aider. Alors, qu'est-ce que je devrais faire de vous ?"

"Nous laisser partir ?" proposa Mason.

"Tu me prends pour un idiot ?" Rube s'assit sur le capot du véhicule, "Et je parie que c'est une voiture vole, hein ?"

"Rube…"

"Je vais être aussi clair que possible," Rube regarda le ciel, prit une profonde inspiration et reporta son attention sur le couple, "JE suis heureux pour vous deux."

"Rube, je te jure je- attend, quoi ?" Mason était bouche bée.

"Ce que vous avez, ce que vous partagez est unique et précieux. Ne l'oubliez jamais et ne le laissez pas filer," dit doucement Rube, puis il se leva, "Mais je vous conseille de ne pas merder et bousiller notre petit club, d'accord ?"

"Ne t'en fais pas, Rube," Daisy hocha la tête tout en refermant la bouche de Mason.

"Et dîtes à Georgia et à junior que je veux tous vous voir à la Maison de la Gaufre dans dix minutes, compris ? Tu vas devoir remettre ton déménagement à plus tard Princesse."

"Je le pressentais," Daisy lui sourit alors qu'il remontait dans sa camionnette pour se rendre à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Mason la fit voltiger et elle lui tapota doucement le dos pour l'inciter à la lâcher, riant aux éclats, "Okay, repose-moi, je dois aller chercher Georgia."

Rube se trouvait à l'extérieur du restaurant, ce qui était assez inhabituel. George se demandait encore ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa discussion avec Daisy et Mason, puisqu'ils n'avaient rien mentionné à ce sujet. Ils se réunirent tous autour de lui avec un air interrogateur, et Quinn en fit de même, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Rube inspira longuement et regarda le petit groupe de joyeux faucheurs.

"Vous vous demandez tous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ?" demanda-t-il en les fixant un à un. George, Daisy et Mason baissèrent les yeux à ses pieds pensant que peut-être il s'agissait d'une nouvelle évaluation, mais il n'y avait pas de sac par terre, "Des idées ? George ?"

"Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on interroge en premier ? Une mission de groupe ?"

"Tu as toujours été la plus vive. Têtue comme pas deux, mais maligne."

"C'est ça, merci," elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Malheureusement, tu as raison," il hocha la tête, "Et j'espère que tu as bien entrainée la gamine. Elle va avoir au moins une âme à prendre ce soir."

"Où et quand, Rube ? J'aimerai être installée dans ma nouvelle maison avant d'aller me coucher," Daisy inspectait ses ongles d'un air nonchalant.

"Ici," répondit Rube.

"Tu me fais marcher," s'exclama Mason, "Pas notre lieu de réunion. Pas notre 'home sweet home'…"

"C'est pourtant ce qui est écrit," Rube leur montra le post-it couvert d'une écriture inconnue.

"C'est bizarre," fit remarquer George en regardant le petit papier jaune, "D'habitude tu reçois des listes pas des post-its, non ? Pourquoi c'est différent ce soir ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais je n'aime pas ça," répondit-il, "Quelque chose cloche."

George essaya de croiser son regard, mais un mouvement derrière Rube attira son attention, "Sépulcreux…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?" demanda le faucheur tout en essayant de regarder discrètement par-dessus son épaule.

"Je… ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais vu un sépulcreux faire ça avant," George pencha la tête sur le côté et Rube se tourna pour faire face à la créature qui pour une fois ne s'évapora pas. Il restait simplement là et les regardait droit dans les yeux, "Rube?"

"Je n'aime pas ça non plus," décréta Mason, prenant Daisy part la taille.

Quinn fit un pas en avant pour voir le sépulcreux de plus près, "Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait que les entrevoir du coin de l'œil."

Soudain le monstre se mit à faire de grands mouvements circulaires avec ses bras provoquant une rafale naissante de vent. Entre ses mains grandissait ce qui semblait être une boule d'énergie de couleur sombre et un rire à faire froid dans le dos se fit entendre du fond de sa gorge décharnée.

"Idiots d''humains, penser que vous êtes différents parce que vous fauchez," sa voix s'éleva par dessus le bruit du vent qui entourait le groupe désormais, "Mais vous n'être que des âmes malgré tout. Et les âmes sont faites pour trouver le chemin du repos éternel ! Les faucheurs doivent mourir comme tout doit mourir et les Sépulcreux prendront le pouvoir !"

Les yeux de Rube semblèrent sortir de leur orbite lorsque la boule de vent et d'énergie fut lancée dans leur direction. Il se jeta à terre et entraina George avec lui pour la protéger de ses bras. George eut le temps d'attraper Quinn par la manche et de l'attirer au sol avec eux. Mason protégea Daisy en même temps que lui-même Tout en essayant de se rapprocher de Rube et des jeunes faucheuses.

"La jeune fille qui a un cœur, mais brisée par son passé, perdue et qui se cache derrière ses propres illusions doit mourir. Avant qu'elle ne tue les Sépulcreux !" criait la créature à travers le vent.

George essaya de voir ce qu'il se passait, mais Rube et les bourrasques l'empêchaient de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Elle sentit les bras de Quinn encercler ses jambes et la serrer très fort.

"Rube! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!" hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre. Il l'entraina un peu plus près de lui et rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille.

"On s'est fait avoir," il parlait lentement contre elle, "C'est la mort de tout ce qui existe. Par les Sépulcreux."

_Et juste comme ça on s'est retrouvés entrainés dans un nuage de poussière. Je ne pouvais absolument rien voir alors j'ai préféré fermé les yeux. Tout ce que je pouvais sentir se résumait au fouettement du vent, aux bras de Quinn entourant mes jambes et ceux de Rube enroulés autour de moi comme un bouclier._


End file.
